


Crossing Over

by okeypokeysmokey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeypokeysmokey/pseuds/okeypokeysmokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Trickster (an actual Trickster, not Gabriel) visits one Miss Molly Hooper with a chance at a better life if she chooses to take the risk. He drops her directly into the path of the Winchesters boys who really have no choice but to allow her into their lives while the poor girl is stuck in their universe. Molly will have the chance to go back to her own reality after exactly one week, and of course she will. She has to... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> the Trickster is supposed to be portrayed as Robert Downey Jr. enjoy! (not beta'd)  
> edit* ok the next chapter is taking a lot longer then I thought it would. school will be out soon and then I'll have a bit more time to work on this fic (although I also have summer school, but that won't get too much in the way) if there's anyone waiting for this then be patient friends! I'm trying I promise!

It was another late night for Molly Hooper. She didn't _really_ mind though; what was another lonely night at the lab when there was nothing waiting at home. She didn't even have a plant to water. Maybe she should get a plant? Lonely Plant Lady sounded less pathetic than Lonely Cat Lady... oh who was she kidding? She was fooling no one, _especially_ not herself! She slammed the last drawer and turned around to lean on the work bench with her head in her hands. She took a deep breath; she would not cry over something so silly! Her life was _not_ terrible and there were people who had it much worse. She had a home and she... sort of had friends. She had a job that paid well and she was okay. She was fine. Everything was just fine. She rubbed her hands down her face and grabbed her bag from beside the work bench; as much as she didn't want to go home tonight, she did need her four hours.

                "Headed home?" Molly dropped her bag from the fright and turned around quickly to face the man who had startled her. She'd never seen him before, and she was _sure_ there had been no one else there.

                "Who are you?" She said, a note of defensiveness in her tone.

                "Your ticket to a better life." Said the man with a mischievous smile. He was taller than Molly, although that wasn't hard. She estimated that she'd come to about his eye level. He had a nice goatee and he wore sunglasses although it was dark in the lab, and he wore a _very_ nice suit. He must have been at least forty, but he looked sharp; attractive even. Molly knew that she really should just leave this strange man and go home, but at the moment she was looking for any excuse to do anything but! She decided to humour the man.

                "What do you mean?" She said. She was intrigued but still on the defence.

                "The name is Kaiote. I'm what you would call a Trickster." The stranger said with an air of cockiness.

                "A... Trickster." Molly said, a bit sceptical. "You mean like from Mythology?"

                "Ah, so you have heard of us."

                "Yes, and I know what you can supposedly do."

                "Mmmm,  but you don't believe me." He said with mock disappointment.

                "How could I? A stranger sneaks up on me and claims to be a Trickster; I think I have a right to be skeptical."

                "Alright, then... I'll prove it." Kaiote winked at Molly. They waited. A good ten seconds passed before they could feel the ground start to shake. Molly held onto the desk for support while Kaiote's only reaction was another smug grin.

                Then suddenly a sapling sprung from the floor of the lab. Molly's jaw dropped as the young tree continued to grow out from the floor. It didn't stop until it was fully grown; bent to the side so it didn't break through the roof. When it was finally finished growing it had a trunk as wide as Smart Car.

                Molly couldn't move for the first half a minute after the tree had stopped growing. She stared at it in shock and wonder; she could hardly think! She took a few hesitant steps toward the giant tree, holding her breath as if breathing would make it crumble into dust. She stretched out a jittering hand and lightly ran it down the rough bark, finally letting out the breath she was holding. She used her hands to further inspect the large tree trunk; it seemed as real as anything, and then just like that it was gone. Her hands were hanging in the air; confused by the sudden lack of a surface.

                She folded her arms in front of herself as she turned her body back towards Kaiote; staying silent for a while. After she had wrapped her head around the situation she nodded meekly and took a deep breath.

                "Alright. I believe you," She said shakily. "but I still don't understand how you can give me a better life."

                "Ah ha! Now this is where the fun begins." Said Kaiote, enthusiastic as ever. He leaned in close to Molly as if he had a big secret to tell. "I temporarily open a door to another universe. Don't worry it's just like this one. Earth and the solar system and all that, but it's reality is slightly different."

                "Different? Different how exactly?"

                "Who knows? That all depends on the universe you hop into."

                Molly thought for a minute; there must be something more to this. "What's the catch?"

                Kaitoe smiled. "I like you; you always ask the right questions. See, I'll give you one weeks free trial. _Exactly_ one week. Might wanna check your watch before you go through - after one weeks time the window will open again in the same spot you came out of and it will stay open for exactly one minute. If you want to come back and miss that window then you're stuck in that universe. Forever. Unless you can find another Trickster that's willing to let you through reality, but that's highly unlikely. There aren't that many universes where we exist."

                "Do you even know what universe you're sending me to?"

                "If you want to know if I can control what reality I open to, the answer is yes - but no I won't know where I'm sending you until I open the door. It's more fun that way."

                Molly was wary of the situation. As she was practical she worried about where she may end up, but as she longed to get away she found that it didn't seem to matter. Part of her new that she was sold as soon as the idea was pitched, but her cautious side made her hesitate.

                "So another reality for one week, and then I can come back if I'd like?"

                "That's the deal. Better not be this indecisive when your only ticket back shows up."

                Molly knew the choice was clear. The pros outweighed the cons by a long shot. She nodded.

                "Alright. Yes, I-I accept." She tried her best to keep the eagerness out of her voice; it was difficult seeing as she wanted nothing more than to get out of this place, even if only for a while.

                The Trickster turned around and gestured towards an empty wall. Molly watched as it started to morph and change until there was a dark rectangle in front of her. Her eyes met with Kaiote's and the Trickster nodded, telling her it was ok to enter. Molly nodded her thanks and smiled with gratitude before walking quickly through the window through reality.

***

 

                The darkness of the window didn't disappear after Molly walked through it. She thought that maybe she had to walk forward to find the other side? She took a few steps forward and ran into a hard object. Ow. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and discovered she was in a very small room, and the thing she ran into was the door. She opened the door carefully and peeked around it only to see two _very_ large, muscled men pointing guns at her with steely expressions. She squeaked from the shock and closed the door again. _She was in a bloody closet!_

                "I'm sorry!" She called. She was going to _murder_ that bloody trickster when she saw him again.

                Sam and Dean looked at each other with confused expressions. Demons didn't usually squeak and hide after they revealed themselves; in fact no supernatural being that they knew of did anything other than attack after coming out of their hiding place, and they _certainly_ didn't apologize. They lowered their guns slowly and Dean cautiously moved to the door. He grasped the handle and opened the door quickly. The strange girl pressed herself even farther into the back corner of the tiny walk-in closet; shying away from the Brothers. She fumbled over apologies in a London accent as she tried her best to sink into the wall.  Dean concluded that she wasn't harmful - hell she seemed terrified - but he stayed on his guard just in case.

                "What are you?" Dean asked harshly. "How the hell did you get in here?"

                Molly still couldn't meet the men's eyes. She was about to explain about the Trickster, but she realized the story was crazy. No one in their right mind would believe that story. She tried to buy some time while she thought of a good explanation.

                "I-I... Um-"

                "Spit it out!" The shorter man said, raising his voice to try and scare the information out of her.  Molly whimpered a little and tried to shrink further into the wall.  What a mess this was! She chided herself for not thinking of this beforehand.

                "Back off a bit Dean." The giant one said. "Look at her, she's scared to death! She probably doesn't know what's going on." She heard the giant man take a few steps forward, but he was stopped by the shorter of the two - Dean apparently.

                "Dude, don't go _in_ there! We don't know what she is; for all we know she could be this 'Kaiote' we're looking for!"

                Molly looked up in surprise. "Di-did you say Kaiote?"

                The brothers looked at each other and then back at Molly; they seemed to do that a lot. Molly wondered briefly what it must be like to have so many optical conversations.

                "Did Kaiote have something to do with this?" Said the one that reminded her of a moose. He gestured to the closet which Molly guessed meant he was referring the situation at hand.

                "Um, yes." She said, finally relaxing a bit. "He let-"

                "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. Molly jumped from the unexpected outburst. "The damn Trickster was right in our own closet and we missed him!"

                "N-not exact-"

                "I didn't think Tricksters could teleport." The taller one mused. Molly wondered how _they_ knew of the Trickster.

                "Uh, excus-"

                "Well, _apparently_ they can." Dean said, his tone thick with annoyance.

                "Wait, so if this girl is here now then where are the missing people?"

                This was all too much for Molly. There were other missing people? If these men were trying to find Kaiote then the Trickster must have given the offer to others too. These boys seemed to know some of what was going on, but they didn't have the full story. If she could just get them to listen...

                "May I-"

                "I don't know Sammy, something just isn't adding up."

                "Oh for _God's sake_!" Molly exclaimed. The boys finally looked her way with expressions of minor shock. Molly had half a mind to smack their bewildered faces. "Do I really have to yell to get your attention?" She said like a scolding mother. The boys looked sheepish.

                "Uh, sorry." Said the taller one. Sammy? Dean had called him Sammy.  "What did you, uh, want to say?"

                Molly sighed and timidly stepped forward to stand under the door frame. "Don't you think you should get the story from the strange girl in the closet _before_ you jump to conclusions?" Sherlock would have. "From what I've heard you only have half the story."

                Sam and Dean briefly turned their disgruntled expressions towards each other; they had been theorising even before this strange girl showed up. They had gotten so caught up in their puzzle that they forgot one of the most important parts of an investigation: getting the information.

                "Uh... right." Dean said. "What's your name, miss?"

                "Molly Hooper." The woman said quietly

                "Well Molly, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. So what happened? You said you knew Kaiote?"

                "Well, I didn't _know_ him. I was working late in the Lab and as I was about to leave he just... showed up. It was quite alarming; I was sure I was the last person there - it was one in the morning after all -"

                "Wait, why were you still at work at one in the morning?" Sam said. She said she worked in a Lab, but most scientists didn't have to stay at work that late. He knew some of them could get really into their research or whatever they were doing, but they usually set a limit for themselves.

                Molly hesitated, not wanting to tell them the frankly pathetic truth. "Um, a- ah... body came in just before I was about to leave. It uh, needed to be autopsied immediately."

                 Sam and Dean ogled Molly; their mouths agape and their brows shot high. "Uh-"

                "I'm a Medical Examiner." She explained.

                "Ah. Yeah that makes more sense." Said Sam.

                "So what'd he say to you?" Dean asked, trying to get back on topic.

                "Right, well he said that... that he could give me a better life."

                "A better life?"

                "Yes."

                The boys thought about it for a moment. It made sense; the people who'd been reported missing all had a crappy life in some way or another. "Okay, so what's the catch?" Dean said. He knew better than anyone that there was _always_ a catch.

                "Right, um, he said that I had exactly a week in another reality..." She checked her watch. one-thirty-seven. She'd been in the motel for about ten minutes, so one-twenty-seven was the approximate time to be back. "Uh, and the window would open again for a minute exactly. If I want to go back and I miss that window then I'm stuck here."

                Sam's brow creased with a thoughtful frown. "That's it?"

                "W-well, that's what he said when I asked..."

                Dean's lips pursed and he shook his head slightly "Nah, that's way too easy. There's gotta be something else..."

                Sam flopped down in the desk chair with a huff. "Well at least we know what he's doing now. We can save the why's for later."

                "Um, sorry, what is the time here?"

                "Uh... Just after eight-fourty PM." Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

                "Thank you..." Molly said as she set her watch. She didn't want any confusion while she was here. She made a mental note that the time the window would reopen was actually about eight-twenty-seven so that she didn't miss her window back. 

                There was silence after that. Molly finished fixing the time and fidgeted with her watch, not knowing what else to do. Sam's sense of chivalry finally caught up with him and he sat up a bit to address the girl.

                "Uh hey, Molly was it?" Molly gave a small nod. "Uh, why don't you get some rest? You can use my bed."

                "Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

                Sam smiled at her quiet protests. "Look, it's fine. I've spent most of my life sleeping in a car; I can handle a night on the floor."

                Molly smiled shyly at Sam's chivalry. "Thank you." She said with sincerity. She wasn't used to people being so kind to her. She pointed towards the small bathroom. "May I...?"

                "Oh, yeah, go ahead." Molly scurried over to the little bathroom and closed the door. She didn't have anything to change into, but that was fine; she could just sleep in her clothes for the night. She wondered if it would be alright to take a shower. There was lots of towels and there were a few of those little bottles of shampoo; she decided it wouldn't hurt. She quickly undressed and placed her clothes on the lid of the toilet so she could get back into them once she'd dried off a bit.

                Molly had only been in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes before she came back out. She didn't have a hair brush, so she'd just combed through her hair as best she could with her fingers before tying it in a braid. It felt nice after having her hair in a high ponytail for so long. She had her lab coat folded over her arm, exposing her dark purple turtle neck and black trousers. Sam was hunched over his laptop and Dean was skimming intently through what looked like an old journal. Neither had noticed her come out so she decided to try her best not to disturb them as she got ready to sleep.

                She set her shoes and lab coat on the floor beside the bed. She couldn't leave Sam with nothing, so she took the duvet off the bed, folded it neatly, and set it aside for when he decided to turn in for then night. There were still the thick, scratchy blanket and the sheet; that would be more than enough for her. She also took one of the extra pillows and set it on top of the duvet. Satisfied that Sam would have something to keep him at least somewhat comfortable,  she crawled into the stiff motel bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders; she hadn't realised how tired she was until she'd slipped under the sheets. She was asleep within minutes. 


End file.
